Together
by MysticGohanSSJ3
Summary: Videl goes to the Cell games and meets Gohan. 7 years later they are a couple and must go through the demon children (Goten and Trunks), an angry father, pregnancy, a new enemy and more. Will they pull through it together? Or will they be torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Z-Fighters watched in awe as Super Saiyan Goku and Cell phased in and out. They were perfectly even. Each hit that they landed created a large shockwave the echoed through the barren wasteland. Everyone thought that Goku would be stronger than Cell. But here they are completely even, no one making any progress.

Gohan crossed his arms and watched the battle with ease. But then he saw something or someone in the corner of his eye. Gohan turned his head and saw a girl, about his age, hiding behind a rock. She was wearing a white baggy shirt and black spandex shorts and black fingerless gloves. She had raven black hair that was done in 2 pigtails that draped over her shoulders.

She looked over at him and their eyes met. It was then, that Gohan realized how beautiful her big blue eyes were. They stayed like that for exactly 5.6 seconds. Then they both blushed and looked back toward the intense battle.

'Wow, she's really pretty, she must be really brave to come out here' Gohan thought as his tail swished happily behind him. Gohan couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. Even though this was a situation that could endanger the entire Earth, he couldn't stop himself from getting distracted by thinking about her.

Suddenly the battle stopped and Goku jumped about five feet away from Cell. "I give up Cell! I can't win!" Everyone's jaws dropped and Cell laughed. "Wow Goku, giving up already? Who do you think has a chance other than you?" Goku landed and smiled at his son.

"Come on Gohan! You're up!" Gohan smiled and stepped into the ring. Cell just looked completely surprised that Goku would put his son in the ring with him.

"I can't believe you would send your own son to his death! Well, Come on!" Gohan stepped into a defensive stance and Cell lunged at him. Gohan dodged a low kick and jumped but Cell also jumped up and slammed him to the ground. Gohan jumped up and shot a quick ki blast, but cell easily deflected it. Cell jumped down and continued to pummel Gohan. Gohan was finally able to break away and he jumped back about 10 feet and stood in a defensive stance.

"I don't want to kill you Cell, I don't like killing." Gohan yelled from across the distance between them. Cell started laughing and Gohan glared at him. When Cell finally stopped he spoke up.

"Why wouldn't you want to kill someone like me? You're a foolish boy." Cell put his hands to his sides, not expecting any more fight from this child.

"But when I get really mad I do things that I don't want to. My power increases to impossible levels that even you can't achieve." Gohan stated, completely surprising the green monster. Cell looked back at him with a surprised look but then grinned.

'I guess I'm just going to have to make him mad then. I want to see this so called power. I can see already that hurting his pride doesn't make him mad so maybe the suffering of his loved ones will' Cell laughed evilly and the fighters looked at him with worry.

Suddenly, 7 little blue Cell replicas came out of him. Everyone gasped and Cell extended his arms.

"Meet the Cell Jr's. They will be your doom." Cell pointed at the Z-fighters away from them. "Attack them, beat them, kill them even!" With that, all of the little blue men attacked the Z-fighters mercilessly.

Gohan fell to his knees and stared in horror as the Z-fighters were beaten into the dirt. But it wasn't enough. Even watching his friends getting killed wasn't enough to make him snap.

Suddenly, the Cell Jr that had attacked Krillen, punched him into a rock, successfully knocking him about. Then, it dashed over to a boulder, a boulder that, as Gohan froze in horror, the girl had been hiding behind.

Gohan heard a scream and he saw the Cell Jr holding the girl by the neck. Gohan watched helplessly as the Cell Jr began to punch her in the gut repeatedly. She gave out a small screan and coughed up blood with every powerful, painful punch. She looked over at Gohan with pleading eyes. She felt tears fall down her cheek as she mouthed the words "Help me". Suddenly, the Cell Jr punched her with such force that it went right through her.

She let out a pain filled scream and the Cell Jr laughed and threw her roughly to the ground. She landed with a sickening, lifeless thud that made Gohan's heart break. Gohan felt something snap inside him and he only felt rage, pure, blinding, wonderful rage. The type of rage that pushes you to new heights, the type of rage that helps you overcome any challenge, the type of rage that you feel when you lose someone close and dear to you.

Gohan threw his head back and let out a scream that could probably be heard around the world. A dark yellow aura surrounded him and started to form a crater as he continued screaming. Everyone in the area stopped and looked at him in surprise. Mountains started to crumble, lightning surrounded his aura, and a wind kicked up and started to blow away everything around him.

Gohan let out one last ear piercing scream and was enveloped with a blinding light. Everyone resorted to covering their eyes as to not be blinded by it. When the light faded, everyone gasped.

There stood Gohan, his hair was taller and spikier, his eyes were sharper, he wore a very deadly expression and lightning crackled around him. Gohan was unleashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan was standing there in Super Saiyan 2 giving Cell a glare that Vegeta would envy. Gohan snapped his head toward the Cell Jr that killed the girl and let out a yell. Before anyone could blink, Gohan had punched the Cell Jr and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Gohan lunged toward the others and destroyed them all in 1 punch, making them explode on contact.

Cell was looking at Gohan in fear as the young Saiyan made his was over to him. Cell fell into a defensive stance cut Gohan just kept approaching him slowly. Cell growled and lunged toward the Super Saiyan 2. Cell threw a punch aimed at Gohan's face. Gohan just caught it and squeezed, which crushed Cell's hand. Cell screamed in pain and clutched the stub that was once his hand. Cell thought he had Gohan fooled and regenerated his hand.

Gohan didn't falter in the slightest. He just smirked and lunged toward the android. Gohan punched him in the face, kicked him a few times in the gut, and then gave him an uppercut which sent him flying into the air. All this was done in the blink in the eye.

The Z-Fighters' jaws dropped at the sheer speed of this kid. Cell caught himself in midair and started to back away in fear.

"Impossible! How could someone like this even exist?!" Cell exclaimed and Gohan just smirked.

"I told you not to piss me off Cell, but you didn't listen. Heh, that's too bad, looks like this is the end for you" Gohan said and then lunged forward and punched Cell in the gut so hard that he regurgitated android #18 and reverted back to his 2nd form.

Gohan then grabbed Cell's foot and threw him upwards into the blue sky. Gohan cupped his hands and put them down at his sides.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Gohan threw his hands forward and a large blue beam of light came forth and hurdled toward Cell before he could react. The Kamehameha blast enveloped Cell and completely obliterated him. All they could hear was the screams of biomechanical android and then…complete silence.

Cell was finished, it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The dust cleared and the Z-Fighters felt the ki of Cell disappear. Everyone cheered except for one demi-saiyan. Gohan looked down at the girl's body that rested in a pool of her own blood. He didn't sense any ki which only meant one thing.

Everyone was happy that Cell was finally vanquished and their troubles would end, for now. Krillen ran toward the regurgitated body of Android #18.

"18!" Krillen picked her up bridal style and inspected her, searching for any wounds. He found none and sighed in relief. Krillen walked back to the celebrating fighters. No one had noticed that Gohan was still in Super Saiyan 2 form and was slowly flying toward the dead body of the girl and had no emotion on his face.

Gohan landed right next to her and fell to his knees. Gohan felt empty, he could explain why he was feeling this was about a girl he just met, but he didn't care. Gohan felt salty tears drop down his cheeks and land on hers. The fresh tears glistened in the mid-day sun and made her skin seem to glow. Gohan suddenly felt a wave of despair and anger. Gohan clenched his fists and let out a loud scream, catching the attention of all the Z-fighters. Gohan started pounding his fists on the ground, making craters, which were becoming deeper and deeper every time that he hit it.

"Why, why, why! Why does everyone that I know have to die? It isn't fair! I didn't ask for this! Why can't I ever save them? I could have saved her if I hadn't held back my power!" Gohan said through clenched teeth. He was seething with anger, not at Cell, not at himself. But at everything, he was pissed at everything. It seemed to him like everything was out to get him.

Yamcha started to approach him but was stopped by Vegeta stepping in front of him. Vegeta shook his head and Yamcha gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing Vegeta?" Vegeta snorted and stepped back out of the way.

"The brat is unstable; he just lost his mate-to-be. If you try to approach him, he will see it as a threat to his mate and will attack you with no mercy. Trust me; don't screw with him right now." Yamcha snickered.

"Wow Vegeta, I didn't know you cared." Vegeta growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Shut it Scarface I just don't want the brat to go berserk and destroy the entire universe!" Yamcha backed down and they watched as a man with a big afro ran up to them.

"Get away from my baby girl you scrawny punk!" The man screamed and he reached the 2 kids. Gohan just extended his arm in the direction of the man and didn't even look up. The afro man was sent flying and crashed into a plateau.

Vegeta started laughing at the pitiful sight of the man. Everyone else just stared in shock at what Gohan just did. Vegeta stopped laughing and growled in impatience.

"Are we just going to stand here you weaklings or are we going to wish the baka humans back! If we don't hurry up the brat is going to get over the depression and go into the stage where he just destroys anything he sees." Everyone gasped when Vegeta said this and the Saiyan prince just rolled his eyes. Goku looked at Vegeta disbelievingly.

"Gohan wouldn't, he doesn't have the heart to do that!" The Saiyan prince growled in impatience again.

'Don't these bakas ever learn?' Everyone looked at the young demi-saiyan and awaited the prince's answer.

"You must remember Kakarot; it's not his heart that's driving him. Now, I'm leaving!" With that Vegeta blasted off toward the lookout. The rest of the fighters stood there in shock for a moment then they too took off.

Gohan kneeled over the girl's dead body. The demi-saiyan had powered down a little while ago. He didn't even know her name yet. He had no idea why he felt this way over someone he didn't know. Gohan suddenly felt a wave of dread, he wished that he had known her better, but now she was dead.

Gohan looked up and saw that the sky had darkened. He knew that the Z-Fighters had left a little while ago, but he didn't care. He wanted to stay by her side and never leave.

'They must be summoning the dragon' Gohan thought and he looked over at the pile of rubble that used to be a plateau. The demi-saiyan snickered at the memory of the man with the afro. He didn't know what the man said; all he heard was yelling and hollering.

Suddenly, the sky faded back to its normal blue color. The demi-saiyan felt someone shift next to him and he snapped his head toward the sound. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, he smiled at her and she looked into his midnight black eyes.

"Am I dead? Because I can see an angel." The girl said, truly believing that she was dead. Gohan blushed a bright red that would make a tomato look pale and shook his head.

"No, you're alive" Now, it was the girl's turn to blush. She stood up and so did Gohan. She held out her hand.

"My name is Videl" Gohan took her hand and smiled. They both felt a weird sensation at the touch of skin but Gohan ignored it.

"My name is Son Gohan." They let go of each other's hands and Videl looked around as if she was looking for something. The demi-saiyan gave her a confused look.

"What are you looking for?" Gohan asked and Videl looked over at him.

"That boy with the golden hair" Gohan smiled at her and transformed into a super Saiyan. That's when Videl also noticed his tail, swishing happily behind him.

End of chapter 3

What do you think? How will Videl react to his tail? Review and tell me! Please? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Videl saw a golden tail swishing happily behind him. Videl widened her eyes and pointed at it.

"W-w-what i-is that!?" Gohan turned around slightly to look at whatever she was pointing at. Gohan realized that she had seen his tail and securely wrapped it around his waist. Gohan powered down and she didn't have such an intense reaction as she did when he powered up.

"It's my tail, pretty cool huh?" Videl nodded and looked down at her shirt and saw that there was a gaping hole where her gut was. Videl shrieked and snapped her head at Gohan, he eyes where widened in surprise. Gohan jumped at her sudden shriek and saw the large hole in her shirt, in the exact spot that the Cell Jr. stabbed her.

"Alright I have a few questions, how can you turn your hair gold, why do you have a tail, and what the hell happened to my shirt!" Videl exclaimed, being overwhelmed at the confusing things that were happening. Gohan waved his hands in the air.

"Alright, alright, one thing at a time! Okay first thing, when I turn my hair gold, I turn into what's called a super saiyan. Second, that's a genetic trait of a saiyan, and third, one of the Cell Jrs stabbed you there." Videl nodded, now remembering when the Cell Jr. stabbed her. Videl then thought of something.

"What's a saiyan?" Gohan opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice above them.

"The Saiyans are a proud warrior race that came from the great planet Vegeta." They looked above them and saw a saiyan prince above them, crossing his arms and frowning, the normal Vegeta stance. Vegeta descended toward them and landed next to Gohan. Goku suddenly appeared out of thin air via his instant transmission.

"Hi guys!" Goku exclaimed and he waved at them and let go of Yamcha's shoulder. Goku made his way over to his son and pulled him into a hug. Gohan returned the hug and after about 5 seconds, they broke apart and Goku put his hands on the demi saiyan's shoulders.

"Great job beating Cell son, you really got him." Vegeta snorted and walked up to them.

"The brat only won because he lost his mate" Gohan looked at the saiyan prince, confused.

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked and Goku let go of Gohan so he could talk to the saiyan prince.

"Brat, she is going to be your mate. And don't even try to tell me you aren't going to, because your saiyan side has already picked her and it cannot be undone." Gohan and Videl blushed and it looked like they had glowing faces. Goku looked over to his son.

"Come on Gohan, we've gotta go home." Gohan turned his head toward Videl. Goku noticed this and smiled.

"You can bring her too." Gohan instantly brightened up and grabbed her hand. Goku held on to his son's shoulder and put his pointer and middle finger to his forehead and they were in the Son household in an instant.

"Chichi! I'm home!" Goku yelled and they saw the door burst open and Chichi tackled her husband and began hugging him tightly.

"Oh, Goku I thought you weren't going to come back!" Goku smiled and stroked his wife's hair and began whispering consoling words into her ear. Gohan and Videl watched the scene and smiled. Neither knew that they were still holding hands, and neither of them minded. When Chichi pulled herself together, she looked at Gohan and got hearts in her eyes.

"Gohan has a girlfriend!? I have to make preparations for the wedding!" Gohan and Videl realized that they were holding hands and blushed and quickly let go and tried to pull apart. Only to be held back by Gohan's tail, which had unconsciously wrapped itself around Videl's waist. They stumbled and fell to the grass covered ground with a heavy thud.

Eventually, after much struggle, they managed to detach from each other and stand up. Chichi and her husband laughed at this and Gohan and Videl blushed and looked at the ground. Chichi glared at her son and he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"You have missed too much studying young man, how are you going to be a scholar like you wanted if you keep slacking off? Now, you have to catch up. I got you 3 new 500 page workbooks to work on." Chichi said and she expected her son to obey her and leave but he didn't.

"Mom, I don't want to become a scholar, I never did, that was your dream. I want to become a fighter so I can protect my family and the world." Chichi glared at her son, she couldn't believe her own flesh and blood was talking back to her!

"Now you listen here young man, I am your mother, and as your mother, you will do what I say! Now you are going to go in there and catch up on your studying and become a scholar, and that is the last of this conver-" "Shut up!" Gohan cut her off. Chichi jumped back in surprise.

"Mom, you have kept my nose in books for too damn long! I don't care if you want me to become a scholar, I'm going to be a fighter and that's final!" Chichi sighed and walked inside, hanging her head and muttering something that sounded like "delinquent". Goku smiled at his son and ran inside to his wife.

Videl turned her head and looked at Gohan with wide eyes. She didn't know Gohan had a defiant side to him! Videl shook her head to clear her thoughts and Gohan smiled at her.

"Want to learn how to fly?" Videl jumped up, answering his question and they when into a field to start her training.

End of chapter 4

Gohan just put chichi in her place? He just accomplished the impossible! :D

Anyway review and tell me what you think. I also have a few polls on what the story should end up like. So check them out!

Help! I need some ideas for what should happen! Review and help me plz.

Till next time! MysticGohanSSJ3 out!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm back again! Here is the next chapter. Hercule won't figure out about them in this one, sorry. I need you guys to review and help me figure out the best reaction from him. :D

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or any of its characters. I do however own all the seasons and movies. ;D

-7 years later-

Videl woke up and stretched in her bed. She didn't want to get up but she wanted to train with Gohan today. He was going to teach her instant transmission. This would definitely help her if she got in some kind of bad situation.

Videl got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out an orange gi that looked like goku's. It was a gift from Gohan for her birthday that year. Videl put it on and didn't bother looking in the mirror at her short hair. She never cared what her hair looked like, and neither did Gohan.

Videl made her way downstairs and found her Hercule watching the "actual" footage of the cell games and drinking coffee. Videl rolled her eyes as the television showed cell stepping on a button and creating an explosion. The people's acting was terrible too, they showed no emotion when they spoke. She didn't understand how everyone thought that Hercule beat cell. She had even stopped calling him father because she didn't see him as one. She didn't even respect him anymore, he acted like such a buffoon.

Hercule turned around and widened his eyes.

"Sweet pea what are you wearing?" Hercule asked and Videl snorted at him.

"Don't call me that and what do you care?" Videl said before walking out the door then taking off once she was out of view. Leaving a slightly stunned Hercule behind her, but he shrugged it off and turned back to the TV.

"Egotistical prick" Videl muttered under her breath as she basked in the morning air. It was so refreshing and it seemed to give her more energy, so she took off at about ½ her maximum speed. Videl always loved flying without some kind of loud metal vehicle. The raven haired girl always found a certain freedom when she flew that she never had when she was on the ground.

Videl wasn't surprised that Hercule hadn't figured out about her and Gohan yet, it was pretty obvious. But Videl shrugged it off and forgot about the buffoon and focused on the rising sun in front of her. It was beautiful, it cast yellows and whites all across the landscape and Videl could see the morning dew on the grass. She always had perfect vision; sometimes she thought her vision was inhumane. She was currently 50 feet above the ground and she could still see the dew on the grass.

Videl suddenly felt the need to be near Gohan and she picked up her speed, successfully blasting through the sound barrier. Videl arrived at (correct me if I'm wrong). She heard the sound of kitchen utensils clanging together and Chichi yelling at Goten about something like taking food off the pan before it was ready. Videl smiled and flared her ki, signaling Gohan that she was there.

Gohan was just opening his eyes when he felt Videl's ki flare. Gohan shot up thinking that his girlfriend was in danger but relaxed when he figured out that her ki was located outside of his house. Gohan looked down and realized that he had accidentally launched his covers off the bed and onto the floor. Gohan got up and got dressed and made his bed in approximately 1.56 seconds.

Gohan opened his window and flew out of it, and shutting his window in one clean motion. Gohan walked toward Videl and saw that she was wearing that gi that he had gotten her that very same year for her birthday. Gohan was also wearing his father's gi.

Gohan and Videl shared a short kiss before they got right down to training. Gohan was demonstrating the instant transmission technique and explaining it while Videl was sitting cross-legged in front of him, listening intently.

When Gohan finished explaining the technique to her, she began practicing it her self and accidentally transmitted right in front of Hercule, successfully scaring the shit out of him and Videl quickly transmitted back to Gohan, and succeeded!

Gohan began clapping for her and praising her on how well she was doing. Videl was happy that she could finally teleport to wherever she wanted! They made their way back inside the house, trying to ignore the urge that they had toward one another.

End of chapter 5

This was definitely not my best chapter, I really need some ideas, anyway read and review!

Also, watch dragon ball z abridged. It's freaking funny! Well, see ya next time!

"Muffin Button!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, haven't really had the chance. Anyway, I need you guys to participate in the poll that I have up on my profile. The question is should videl be a saiyan. I need the results soon so I can decide. The reason that I need them so soon is because the next chapter is going to be the point where she will (or won't) be a saiyan. If you guys do decide that she should be a saiyan, it won't be because her mother is one. Because I know as well as you do that the whole "Videl's mom is a saiyan stuff is really repetitive. Also, this chapter will contain a lemon so if you don't like it, don't read it. This is my first lemon so don't grill me! 1 more thing, I'll be putting in random lines from dragon ball z abridged after all my stories just for the hell of it.

This is a shout out to Mrs. TrunksBrief, who has been a fan from the beginning and was my first reviewer. Thanks, you're really awesome!

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own dragon ball z?

After breakfast, Goku and Goten went to Capsule corp. to train with Vegeta and Trunks while Gohan and Videl took off toward a field to do their own training. Videl had been getting really strong, really quickly. Now, she could give Gohan a good workout despite him being a SS4.

They landed in the middle of a field about 3 miles away from the Son household. Videl smirked and fell into an offensive stance that was an exact replica of Gohan's. Videl was practically a martial arts sponge. She took in all of the things that Gohan had taught her and mastered them, and quite quickly if I might add. Even the most complex techniques that Gohan knew were mastered quickly by this girl. She was just a natural at it.

"Don't hold back Gohan!" Videl stated and Gohan took a second to admire the way that she looked with the wind blowing through her hair like that before nodding and slipping into a perfect defensive stance.

Videl dashed toward Gohan at amazing speeds, but right before she reached him, she phased out, catching Gohan by surprise and reappearing behind him and kicking him hard in the back. Gohan held his back in pain and Videl took this chance to roundhouse kick him in the head and knock him out. But before her foot made contact with his head, he turned around, ducked, and grabbed her extended leg in one clean motion.

Gohan swung her around and threw her at a mountain that was neat the field. Before Videl could react, she went right through the mountain and skidded to the ground on her back. Videl slowly got up and wiped a trail of blood from her newly cut lip and caught her breath. Videl was not going to lose this! She had to win!

Videl used her instant transmission technique and appeared right behind Gohan, again. But Gohan was ready for it this time and caught the incoming fist that Videl threw at him. He let her go and both fighters began exchanging punches and kicks in mid air at the speed of light, creating shockwaves each time they landed a blow. Both fighters threw a punch at the exact same time and their fists collided, creating a large shockwave that knocked them both from the air.

When Gohan got up, he was panting pretty hard. That was when he noticed Videl, about 20 meters away from him, putting her arms back in a final flash position. Red energy crackled in her right hand and blue energy crackled in her left.

"Drill Beam!" Videl yelled and she thrust her hands forward, crossed her right arm over her left, and slightly overlapped her left hand over her right, all in one motion. A blue and red spiraling energy beam burst forth from her hands and hurtled toward its target faster than the special beam cannon.

Gohan widened his eyes and he didn't have enough time to react and the energy beam hit him in the chest full force. When the energy beam dissipated, Gohan fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Videl rushed toward the injured demi-saiyan.

"Gohan!" Videl kneeled down over his body. The upper part of his gi was torn up and smoldering and his chest was smoking. Videl quickly pulled out a senzu bean from the brown bag that was tied around the sash of her gi. She always brought some with her as a precaution. She knew Gohan would never purposely hurt her, she was just afraid of accidents like this happening.

Videl quickly put the bean in Gohan's mouth and helped him chew it and he swallowed. Immediately, the burn mark on his chest faded away and Gohan sat up and smiled at Videl.

"You win Videl" Gohan said and Videl just tackled him to the ground while kissing him deeply. Gohan returned it by exploring her back with his hands. Videl broke away and looked lovingly into Gohan's eyes.

"Do I get my reward now?" Videl moved in closer and whispered into his ear. "Take me Gohan, I need you right now" Videl pulled away and Gohan looked slightly worried.

"Are you sure Videl? I mean, I would love to do it and all but… I don't want to hurt you with my strength. Also, when saiyans mate, it's for life and-"Videl cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"You think too much Gohan. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I've never been so sure about something in my whole life. Also, if you're scared that you won't know what to do, don't worry, it's my first time too." Gohan visibly relaxed at this. He didn't know how he would feel if Videl loved someone else other than him.

Videl kissed him deeply and passionately while undoing the sash on his gi. Gohan returned the kiss with just as much passion and undid the sash on her gi as well. Gohan felt himself getting hard already and he hadn't even seen her naked yet!

Gohan and Videl's sashes both came undone at the same time and they pulled apart to completely take off the gis. Gohan leaned back in and kissed Videl again. Soon, Gohan began trailing kisses down her neck and she gasped in pleasure.

Gohan eventually made it to her breasts and attempted to unclasp the bra but failed. After a few attempts Gohan just growled and ripped the thing right off. Videl didn't even care; she was too lost in the moment to care.

Gohan gazed down at Videl's breasts, to him, they were the perfect size, not too big and not too small, just right. Gohan took one of the rosy pink nipples in his mouth and Videl threw her head back. Nothing could compare to the feeling that she was experiencing right now. It was pure ecstasy, and pleasure.

Videl moaned and reached for his boxers and just ripped them off, returning the favor for what he had done to her bra. Gohan continued flicking and nibbling on her nipple as she looked down and widened her eyes. He was huge! It had to be at least 9 inches long! Not about to be intimidated by his sheer size, she grabbed it and began stroking it tenderly, curiously.

Gohan released her nipple and looked up at her and Videl grew inpatient.

"Just fuck me Gohan, fuck me right now!" Videl demanded and Gohan obliged by grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling them down to her ankles. Gohan then nudged her hand off his member and then guided it to her moist opening.

Once it was barely touching, Gohan raised his head up so he could whisper to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle. It's going to hurt" Gohan whispered and Videl bit her bottom lip and nodded as Gohan slowly eased into her, occasionally stopping so that she could get used to his size. Eventually, Videl could feel that Gohan had hit a barrier and looked at him, confused, until he pushed in further and broke it.

Videl squeezed her eyes shut as tears started to come out and Gohan muffled a short cry by kissing her, distracting her from the pain. When Videl calmed down, Gohan continued easing in until his entire length was inside.

Gohan then started a rhythm thrusting in and out, starting out slow, but gradually getting faster. Videl gasped in pleasure as he kept going and she suddenly felt a pressure that kept getting stronger until it was unbearable.

"G-Gohan mmph I'm g-gonna" Videl let out a loud cry as she felt herself release and Gohan also released inside her, letting out a cry of his own. Then he did something that Videl hadn't expected. Gohan leaned forward and bit the crook of her neck and began sucking on the blood. Even more unexpected, Videl found herself doing the exact same thing, and actually breaking the skin!

Afterwards, they just fell asleep in each other's arms as they both saw the memories of the other in their dreams, which is part of Saiyan mating.

End of Chapter 6

Hey again! I hope you liked it, it was my first lemon so please don't kill me over it! Well, read and please review! Also, check out the poll that I have posted on my profile. I really need you guys to vote! Anyway, see ya next time!

DBZ Abridged quote of the day

"Vegeta Jr. NOOOOOO!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alright, so thanks for voting in the poll! The results ended up as 4 for yes and 4 for no. So I asked my brother what he thought would be cool as a tie breaker and he said that she should be a Saiyan. So that's it, she's a Saiyan. But don't worry; her mother WON'T be a Saiyan. It's too repetitive, so I'll find another way to make her a Saiyan. I actually preferred her to be a Saiyan. Saiyan's always stay in their prime until they die so I thought that it wouldn't look right if Gohan looked so young and Videl looked old. It just wouldn't look right. I also think that she looks good with a tail.

**Chapter 7**

Videl watched as Gohan's life unfolded right in front of her. She couldn't believe that he went through all this when he was just a kid! Videl watched in horror as Reccome snapped his neck. He's been through so much pain! How could anyone live like this? Videl felt the anger and hatred as the Cell Jr. killed her. It was weird, she was watching herself die.

Gohan watched as Videl's life unfolded right in front of him. He watched as Videl lost her mother and snuck to the cell games and got killed. He just saw black, and then she was in a long line of clouds and noticed the check in station. But Videl was transported back to Earth before she even made it there.

They both woke up at the same time and looked in each other's eyes, Videl's were surprised but Gohan's weren't.

"What just happened?" Videl asked and Gohan smiled at her while handing her back her clothes.

"You just saw my memories, every moment of my life, I also saw yours." Videl looked confused as she put on her clothes. Gohan also began putting his cloths back on. They couldn't put their undergarments back on because they pretty much shredded all of them during their feat of passion.

"Saiyan mating, we also marked each other on the crooks of four necks" Gohan pointed to the now scarred over bite mark that Videl made. "It's still there, which means that we were meant to be together. If the bite mark doesn't scar over, then that means that the couple wasn't meant to be." Videl nodded, it was a little bit much to take in, but after seeing all of Gohan's memories, this wasn't all that surprising. Videl remembered something that Vegeta had told Gohan and decided to test it out.

:Does this mean that I can do this?: Videl asked through the newly formed bond as she tied the sash to her gi around her.

:Yeah, how did you know?: Videl smiled and Gohan tightened the sash around his waist, also wrapping his tail around himself, which she hadn't even noticed the last few days, it was just so normal to her.

:Vegeta told you and I saw it through the dream that I just had.: Gohan nodded and both of them got up. Suddenly, Videl gasped and keeled over in pain. Videl let out a loud scream and Gohan started to panic, he had no idea what was happening with her right now. Videl let out another loud scream and a hole in the back of her gi ripped and a furry brown tail popped out and started swishing around happily and both fighters looked extremely confused.

"Wait, what?" Gohan said and Videl just looked at it curiously. She admired it, and she thought that it looked cute. It would also give her another thing to use when she fought. Suddenly Dende's voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, If you were wondering why Videl has a tail it's because she's now half-saiyan." Both fighters looked up to the sky as Dende talked to them via telepathy.

"Why Dende? You never did this for Vegeta or Goku." Gohan said, still looking at the now afternoon sky.

"Simple, you saved my life so I wanted to do something in return. Anyway, I gotta go, watching the earth is a full time job you know." With that, Dende shut off the telepathic conversation and Gohan turned to Videl, who was still looking at her tail in curiosity.

"Well yeah, there's nothing bad about being a Saiyan anyway. You are super powerful, more powerful than you could ever hope to be as a human. You don't age once you reach your prime and you live for about 500 years." (I just made up that 500 years thing) Videl visibly relaxed at this and then shot up, pulling Gohan with her.

"Crap, Chichi's gonna kill us. We haven't been home since this morning!" Gohan's face paled and they took off at light speed toward Gohan's house.

End of chapter 7

How will chichi react? Review and tell me what you think!

DBZ Abridged quote of the day

"Come to papa you bald bastard!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hi back with another chapter! Thanks for reviewing, I don't know exactly where this story is going right now. I'm just going to make things up as I go. For all those who wanted to see how Hercule will take the news, well, let's just say you'll see in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, this is fanfiction, no one here owns DBZ.

Chapter 8

Gohan and Videl landed in the front yard of the Son home. Gohan took Videl's hand and led her to the door. As soon as Gohan opened the door, he was assaulted by an angry mother with a frying pan. Soon, Gohan was nursing multiple bumps on his head when Chichi started talking.

"Gohan! Where have you been? I don't see you all day and you don't even leave me a note!" Chichi swung the pan at her son again but Gohan incinerated it before it could come in contact with him, he had about enough of that blasted thing. Before he could say anything however, he heard Chichi gasp. Gohan looked up at his mother and followed her gaze and found that she was looking right at the bite mark on the crook of his neck. Gohan looked over to Videl.

: Well, that cat's out of the bag: Videl nodded and they looked back to the completely shocked mother and suddenly she started jumping up and down, completely bewildering the 2 demi-saiyans.

"Grandbabies! Grandbabies! Grandbabies! Grandbabies! Grandbabies!" Chichi yelled and skipped into the house, leaving two very shocked demi-saiyans at the door. Goten came running around the corner and tackled both of them. Suddenly, Goten stopped and sniffed the air. A wave of confusion washed over Goten's face and he looked at his older brother.

"Big brother, why does Videl smell funny?" Both fighters blushed a crimson red and they searched for words to tell Goten but Goku saved them by simply walking around the same corner that Goten had just a moment ago. Because right then, Goten jumped off them and tackled Goku to the ground, completely forgetting his question. The demi-saiyans sighed in relief and Goku got up, with Goten on his shoulder. Gohan and Videl both got up at the exact same time and Goku walked up and patted Gohan on the back.

"Congrats Gohan! Hey, Vegeta told me that when Saiyans mate and make the eternal bond, they are technically married. I have no idea how I remembered that though." Goku said when he stepped back. Gohan smiled and nodded at his father.

"Thanks dad" Gohan said and he looked at Videl, it was then that he remembered that they needed to tell Hercule about this.

: Hey VI?: Gohan asked through the bond, while Goten and Goku wrestled on the floor.

: Yeah Gohan?:

:We still need to tell your father about this: Videl was silent for a few second before sighing in defeat.

:Alright fine, let's go.: Gohan nodded and put his fingers to his forehead and teleporting to the Satan mansion in the hallway that led to the theater that Hercule was currently watching his fighting tapes in. But before they could go in, Hercule came out and froze in place when he saw them.

"Who are you punk?" Hercule exclaimed and Gohan growled under his breath. The nerve of this guy! He just called the man that he took the credit of beating cell from a punk. Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Videl answered instead.

"This is Gohan, he's my mate." Hercule glared at his daughter, then at Gohan.

"What do you mean "mate"? I refuse to let you date this skinny brat!" Videl was seething with anger right now.

"I can date whomever I want!" Videl yelled and Hercule raised his hand to hit her but Gohan grabbed it.

"Don't even think about touching her." Gohan hissed through his teeth and tightened his grip on the fraud's hand, successfully earning a yelp of pain from him.

"Let me go you bastard! My little girl won't date a punk like you! You just want to get into her pants!" Hercule managed to say, through all the pain that Gohan was putting him through, is was hard for him to speak. Gohan smirked and leaned in to whisper in the man's ear.

"Just to let you know, we're technically married and another thing, I've already gotten into her pants, and she did it willingly." Hercule was now seething with anger and thrashed about, trying to get Gohan to let go of him but with no avail. It was then that Hercule did something that was completely unexpected.

End of chapter 8

Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger sucker! I'll update as soon as I can because I'm not going to torture you for that long…..maybe. Anyway, review and tell me what you think that Hercule did!

DBZ Abridged quote of the day

"I'll tell you where there not…..safe"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Without further ado, here is the next chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

"If you are going to go behind my back like that and disobey me, after all I've done for you, then I have no choice then to disown you." Hercule said and Gohan let go of his hand, making Hercule fall to his knees clutching his hand in pain. Gohan and Videl's eyes were wide with surprise; did her father not care for her at all? Gohan glared at the man in pain before him. Videl felt tears sting her eyes.

"You're just a selfish brat who throws a fit when he doesn't get his way. You just disowned your daughter, and why? Because she was dating someone that you didn't approve of. I hope you can live with yourself, because I wouldn't be able to." With that, Gohan spit on Hercule who was still trembling with pain.

Gohan turned around and hugged Videl as she cried into his chest. She thought that her father loved her, apparently she was wrong. Gohan used instant transmission, successfully scaring the shit out of the servants that decided to watch. They appeared in Videl's bedroom and they began to pack her things and capsulate them into storage capsules. When they capsulated the last of her things, they put the capsules in their pockets and teleported back to the son house.

They appeared in Goten's room, where Goten was busy playing with little cell and Gohan action figures, imitating the actual fight and making explosion sounds with his mouth while making the action figures beat each other up. Gohan and Videl made their way to Gohan's room without having Goten notice. It was odd, Goten always noticed when Gohan was home, weird.

When they got to Gohan's room they out the capsules in one of Gohan's drawers in his dresser. Gohan turned around and noticed that Videl was no longer crying, in fact, you couldn't even tell that she had been crying in the first place.

Videl smiled up at him and kissed him gently, which quickly deepened and soon, they found themselves naked in Gohan's bed panting for breath. They were surprised that no one heard anything. Either Chichi wanted grandchildren so much that she told Goku and Goten to leave them alone. Or, they were scared because they knew what Saiyans were like when they were interrupted while they were mating. Long story short, the son house would become the son crater.

Gohan looked outside and noticed that it was night outside. Man, were they going at it for that long? Gohan just relaxed and wrapped a blanket around his mates feminine form.

Gohan woke up and found that Videl wasn't in bed with him. Gohan turned his head toward the clock on his dresser, it read 3:09. Where was Videl at three in the morning? Gohan searched for her ki and found it in the bathroom. Her ki was fluctuating slightly so Gohan got worried and got out of bed. The demi-saiyan put on a new set of cloths and put away the ones that littered the floor before opening his bedroom door and making his way to the bathroom.

Gohan put his ear to the door, with his Saiyan hearing, he could probably hear a pin drop right now. The demi-saiyan heard vomiting and knocked lightly on the door.

"Videl? Are you okay?" Gohan didn't get an answer so he opened the door to find Videl throwing up into the toilet. Gohan wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, successfully calming her down a little. Videl stopped vomiting and flushed the toilet and Gohan rested his head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Vi?" Gohan whispered into his mate's ear and she shook her head.

"I don't know, but I'll be fine" Gohan nodded and decided to go back to bed as to not wake up the rest of the family.

The next morning was the exact same thing, and the next, and the next. Gohan was starting to get worried. She would be vomiting at three in the morning but she felt fine the rest of the day. Gohan had also noticed that she was having a lot of mood swings recently. For example, she was happy one minute and when Gohan said that she needed to practice the instant transmission a little more because she would sometimes teleport somewhere random. Then, after he said that, she was yelling in his face about "thinking that she wasn't good enough because she was a girl". Videl did that sometimes, but not over something as stupid as that.

Gohan had no idea what was wrong with her, but he was starting to put the symptoms together and was slightly afraid about what was wrong with her. Gohan woke up on Sunday, it was three in the morning again and this time, Gohan decided to check her ki and was extremely surprised about what he found. It was different, he focused on it a little harder and his face paled. He sensed another ki within her.

Videl returned to the room about 5 minutes to find Gohan sitting on the bed looking up at her. She noticed that his face was pale and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"What's wrong Gohan?" Gohan stood up and took her hands in his.

"You're pregnant Videl"

End of chapter 9

Boom! There's chapter 9 for ya!

Dragon ball Z abridged quote of the day

Vegeta: "I'm about to blow my load all over your insides…no homo"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey you fellow readers and writers! Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway on to the next!

Disclaimer: beep beep beep beep beep alert alert! I do not own DBZ beep beep

Videl's mind went blank as she repeated the words in her head.

'I'm pregnant' Videl thought and her whole body was still, even her tail, which normally swished around in liveliness, was eerily still. Gohan was starting to get worried, she had been frozen in place for about 2 minutes now and it was so quiet that it was creepy. Gohan could tell by the emotionless expression on her face that she was deep in thought. Gohan waved a hand in front of her face, but it didn't faze her as she sat there, staring off into space.

Videl was thinking that this was some kind of sick joke but she remembered that it was Gohan. Gohan never played a prank on someone like this unless it was revenge or for a good reason. Videl quickly checked her own ki and found that she did in fact, have another small ki inside her. It was barely noticeable, but it was still there.

'It's true, but what if I'm not a good mother? I'm too young to be a mother!' Gohan overheard her thoughts and looked at his mate with sympathy.

'But who cares?' Videl thought and suddenly jumped into Gohan's arms and started laughing into his shoulder. Gohan was extremely confused, but quickly got over it and hugged her into his arms.

"That's great news!" Videl mumbled into Gohan's gi, any normal person wouldn't have understood what she said, but Gohan picked it up with his sensitive hearing and smiled. He was glad that his mate wasn't regretting this.

Eventually, Videl pulled herself together and pulled her head up to look into Gohan's eyes. Videl kissed him deeply, which deepened quickly and by the time they broke apart, sunlight was filtering through the window and they could hear the birds chirping outside.

Gohan and Videl smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen and decided to leave the room and join Chichi and most likely Goten in the kitchen. Now that Chichi had one more Saiyan mouth to feed, she had to start making the meals earlier.

When they got to the kitchen, they didn't see Goten there. Gohan looked toward the clock on the wall, it read 5:39.

'Odd, Goten is normally awake by now.' Gohan thought to himself and Videl picked up on it and decided to ask Chichi where he was. Chichi was too busy to notice them come into the kitchen, so when Videl said something, Chichi jumped and accidentally dropped the pan of sausage that she was holding. Gohan reacted quickly and caught the pan and then caught all the falling sausages with it and put it back on the stove.

Chichi placed her hand on her heart and slowed down her breathing while both Saiyans gave her a confused look.

"What's wrong mom? You never get surprised like that." Gohan said, obviously concerned with his mother. Chichi let out a big sigh, successfully getting her breathing under control.

"Nothing, I was just thinking and you startled me." Chichi smiled at them and saw that they had something to say to her. After raising up Gohan, Chichi recognized when Gohan wanted to tell her something. Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his neck, an obvious trait of Goku.

"Uhh, well, ummm. You might want to sit down." Chichi gave her son a confused look but pulled out a chair anyway and sat down in it. Gohan and Videl quickly followed and sat in chairs next to each other. Gohan held Videl's hand under the table, dreading the reaction that Chichi would have, but he had to tell her, she had the right to know. Besides, it wouldn't be right to be expecting a child and not tell Chichi, who had been wanting a grandchild for ages. Gohan took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Mom….Videl is…pregnant" The two demi-saiyans closed their eyes, bracing themselves for the shouting for grandbabies, but it never came. They slowly opened their eyes and saw that Chichi had a distant look on her face. Gohan quickly reacted and grabbed Videl's hand and quickly ran outside.

They stopped running about 20 feet away from the house. Videl looked at Gohan, obviously confused as to why he did this.

"Gohan, what was that for?"

"You'll see" They saw Goten walk into the door and Gohan was about to go after him, but it was too late.

"GRANDCHILDREN!" They heard from inside the house and the ground slightly shook. Goten stumbled out of the door and his eyes were spirals. Goten stumbled about 3 feet from the door and fell face first into the dew covered grass, sending a light shower of water onto him. Goten had stars sround his head as he lay there. Goku seemed to hear it, because they saw him come out of the trees with a giant fish in hand with a questioning look on his face. Goku glanced at Goten and laughed out loud.

"Poor Goten" Goku said and walked up to them.

"So….what was she freaking out about?" Gohan and Videl smiled at the older Saiyan.

"I told her that Videl was pregnant and she screamed out grandchildren, successfully deafening Goten." Goku laughed again and patted Gohan on the back.

"You've made me proud son." Goku, Gohan and Videl made their way back to the son house.

End of chapter 10

Hey thanks for all you reviewers out there! I have a big idea planned that will kick off in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think that it will be!

Dragon ball z abridged quote of the day

"9 minutes 18 seconds, 9 minutes 18 seconds!" :Vegeta


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I am really sorry for the long wait. My week has just been really backed up and I just haven't found the time to write this. Anyway the new thing is not Trunks and Goten, it is something else, something that I didn't even include in the summary, let's see how many of you can guess it by the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own

After breakfast, Goten finally regained hearing and went outside to catch bugs while Goku decided to pay Vegeta a visit and see how strong he had gotten. Chichi started cleaning the kitchen after the saiyan sized meal. Gohan and Videl were outside wondering what to do other than train. They decided that they needed a day off from training or else they would overwork their bodies.

Gohan had finally come up with something to do and turned toward his mate who was still deep in thought.

"Hey Videl, why don't we go on a date?" Videl looked up at him and thought to herself, completely forgetting that Gohan could hear her.

'Hmm… yeah we never really did go out on a date yet, everything between me and Gohan has just been so fast that I didn't even think about going out, even though were technically married.' Gohan picked up on what she thought but decided that it would be best not to say anything and let her give him confirmation on her own.

Videl nodded her head and her tail wrapped around her waist, as did Gohan's, and they took off into the mid-morning sky. Gohan looked over at the girl of his dreams with admiration. He was proud of her, she had become so strong so fast, and he couldn't believe that someone could pick up on things like she could, it was truly amazing.

Gohan suddenly felt a slight tingling sensation in his chest, Gohan was wondering what it could possibly be, but before he could think about it any longer, it was gone. Videl turned towards her mate and realized that they didn't know where they were going.

"Hey Gohan, where exactly are we going?" Videl asked in a normal tone, they weren't flying fast enough for the wind to muffle their voices so she could speak in a normal voice. Even if they were flying fast enough that they wouldn't hear each other, they could still talk through their bond. Gohan really wanted ice cream at the moment and decided that they should go to an ice cream place in Satan City, it was the closest city to them at the moment, being 50 miles away.

"Do you want some ice cream? We could get some at Satan City." Videl nodded and became silent the rest of the way.

About 20 minutes later, they saw the outskirts of the city and Videl began to get worried, her tail flicking around showing just how nervous she was. Videl wasn't afraid of going into the city or anything; she just didn't want to run into Hercule and risk another break down. Videl refused to see Hercule as her father, Videl saw Goku and Chichi, her now mother and father in law, as her parents.

Gohan noticed that Videl's tail had unwrapped itself and was now flicking around nervously, so he flew over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, already knowing the cause of her nervousness. Videl looked into her mate's sympathetic eyes and felt all the nervousness in her wash away. As long as he was with her, which he will always be, she will be fine.

They landed about 1 mile from the city, as to avoid unwanted attention and walked the rest of the way, hand in hand. Videl felt memories of the times that she used to have with Hercule flood back to her. She remembered when he would push her on the swing in the City park when she was only 4. Videl remembered when she was 5 and Hercule and her were sitting on a curb eating ice cream, just enjoying the sunny day. Videl felt tears well up in her eyes, Hercule was such a good person back then.

Gohan saw all the things that she remembered and felt the sadness radiating off her. Gohan wrapped his tail around Videl's waist and rested his head on her shoulders as they stopped walking. Gohan started whispering into her ear.

"It's okay Videl, that was the father that Hercule should have been, but his ego took control of him and now, Hercule is a bastard who doesn't even care for his own daughter." Videl nodded her head, she knew Gohan was serious and decided to forget all about Hercule and only focus on Gohan, the strongest man in the universe. Nothing was going to ruin her date with him today, nothing. Or so she thought.

Gohan and Videl made their way through the fast paced city, with their tails wrapped around each other's waists and their hands held together. People walking by gave them strange looks but the 2 demi-saiyan's didn't care, they weren't going to hide their tails because someone thought that they were weird. If other people thought that they were weird, that was their problem.

Another thing that other people thought was weird about them was their clothing, who goes into public wearing an orange and blue gi? Apparently, they stood out in the crowd, but again, they didn't care about what other people thought. They had each other and that's all they wanted.

When they arrived and the ice cream shop, there wasn't a long line, so they were able to get their food quickly. Which is good because if you keep a saiyan waiting when he's hungry, things aren't pretty. The woman behind the counter's jaw dropped at the sheer size of both order's. Videl ordered 700 bowls of chocolate chip ice cream while Gohan ordered 500 bowls of chocolate chip ice cream. Videl's appetite had grown slightly since she got pregnant, not surprising when you're carrying a saiyan baby.

It took about an hour before they got all the ice cream out. It took all the workers to carry the order out the too the table that the 2 demi saiyans were sitting at. What was more surprising is that they ate the ice cream quicker that the workers could get it on the table! Soon, both saiyan's let out a satisfied sigh and patted their stomachs, occasionally belching out extra air consumed while they ate.

The cashier had doubts that they could pay for it, and her eyes practically bulged out of her head when she saw Gohan pull out a golden capsule corp card. Gohan quirked an eyebrow at her reaction, he didn't know why she was so surprised about his gold capsule corp card.

"What?" Gohan asked, completely confused as to why the cashier was freaking out over one little card. The cashier pointed and the piece of plastic and started stuttering.

"T-t-that's a c-c-c-capsule corp gold card! Those things have unlimited money, not even Mr. Satan has one!" Gohan could feel Videl cringe when the cashier said that name and was a little angered by it; saiyan's are extremely protective over their mate. Gohan swiped the card, not even caring what the price was, and left.

Gohan and Videl decided to take a walk to Satan City park and enjoy the day. Gohan really hated the city, it was loud, smelled, and there was always crime. But the park was a little better, stretching over a mile and located a little away from the downtown area, it was mostly quiet and smelled better than the rotting sewage of the city.

Videl was slightly hesitant to go into the park, as it brought back so many memories, but decided against it, she needed to get over what her father did, she wasn't going to cry every time she heard his name! So they both stepped into the park and Videl decided to ask Gohan something as they walked through the forest-like area.

"Gohan?" Gohan looked into the purple-blue eyes of his mate.

"Hmm…?"

"What's it like? To be the most powerful?" Videl asked as they stopped at a river and sat down next to it.

"Well, it feels pretty good to be honest, to have the power to protect your friends and family. But there's a downside to it to, enemies are normally attracted to powerful beings, therefore putting you in more danger, everyone depends on you too, it's a huge weight to have on your shoulders, but it's all worth it." Gohan told her as he kicked off his shoes and dipped his feet into the water. Videl did the same and thought about something.

"Gohan, do you think that I can protect our child if you aren't there?" Gohan smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Of course you will Videl, but I'll always be there. Here, try going super saiyan, I bet you can do it." Gohan got up and his tail wrapped calmly around his waist as he held his hand out to help Videl up. Videl calmly took it and got up out of the water, her feet still dripping wet. Videl looked up at Gohan and realized something.

"Gohan, what if someone sees it?" Gohan then thought about that for a second and right before he was going to answer, they heard some twigs break and saw 2 blonds, a girl and a guy, most likely the same age as the demi-saiyans come out of the dense part of the forest.

"We are never going in that part of the park ever again Sharpner! Just look at my hair! It's completely messed up and has a bunch of twigs in it!" The short haired blond girl said to the male blond with girlishly long hair.

"Well Erasa, if you didn't get us lost then maybe we wouldn't have had to go through that part of the park!" Erasa huffed and stomped away from Sharpner and noticed Videl. The second she noticed Videl, she froze with a completely emotionless face. Then out of nowhere she squealed and Gohan and Videl had to cover their ears.

Erasa ran up to hug Videl but she used an invisible ki wave to push her back, she didn't know this girl, and she didn't hug anyone except for Gohan. Erasa was knocked right on her butt and quickly got back up. This time Sharpner walked up and unexpectedly, rested his arm on Videl's shoulders.

"Hey babe, haven't seen ya for a while, you're lookin hot" Sharpner said and Videl immediately recognized him. Videl let out a disgusted snarl but before she could do anything, Gohan had shot forward and punched Sharpner 30 feet away.

"I'm not your 'babe' Sharpner, never have been, never will be" Videl spat out. Gohan was pissed, no one touched or talked to Videl like that except for him! Gohan was following his saiyan instincts, no one touches a saiyan's mate that way except for their mate. Erasa ran over to Sharpner to see if he was okay while Gohan grabbed Videl and took off into the sky towards the mountain area. It was about 12:00 by now but Gohan was tired of the city and decided that their date in the city was over.

Gohan landed at the son house in about 10 minutes. Gohan needed time to unwind and he also enjoyed having Videl in his arms. When they landed, Goten rushed up to them and started jabbering on about what he did while they were gone but Gohan was paying to attention as the strange and uncomfortable sensation in his chest came back.

This time it lasted longer and Gohan had more time to figure out what it was. But by the time Goten was done and had went into the house, it was gone and Videl was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay?" Gohan nodded and smiled at his mate.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

End of chapter 11

That was a long chapter compared to my other ones but the rest of the chapters should look like this from now on. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I didn't really want to include Sharpner and Erasa all that much but I felt that they needed to have and appearance.

DBZ Abridged Quote of the day

"Man, move your bitchin bitch-ass over bitch."-One of frieza's men


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So has anyone figured it out yet? I hope you have! So…umm next chapter!

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNDBDBZORDBGT!

- means someone on the TV is speaking

Oh yeah, if Goten calls Videl his big sister, he means sister in law

10:00 PM

Everyone was getting ready for bed but something was bothering Videl and Gohan decided to ask the raven haired girl what was on her mind. Gohan slipped on his dark blue pajama pants and looked at his mate in the eye. Just by looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was troubled by something, and Gohan was determined to figure it out.

"Videl, what's wrong?" Gohan asked her in a soothing tone. Videl knew that she couldn't lie to him, so she decided to come clean. Videl stared into his onyx eyes and found confidence. Whenever Videl looked into his eyes it was like looking into space, deep and full of mysteries.

"Gohan… I don't know if I'll be a good mother. I've never babysat before and I don't know what to do I don't know if I'm good with kids." Videl admitted and Gohan wrapped her in a reassuring hug, which she gratefully returned. Videl rested her head on Gohan's bare shoulder and sighed in content.

"Videl, you'll be a great mother. Every person comes to this time in their life, and I know that you'll figure out what to do. Even if you have no prior experience. You're talented in that way. You can pick up on things faster than anyone that I've ever seen. You'll do great Videl. We'll do great." Gohan said truthfully, he meant everything he said. Videl cracked a smile and hugged Gohan even tighter.

"Thank you Gohan, whenever I seem to lose confidence, you always pick me up again. I wouldn't trade you for the world." Videl mumbled into Gohan's shoulder and now Gohan rested his head on her shoulder, he could see the scar that he gave her when they mated. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Me neither Videl, you're perfect in my eyes…now, let's get some sleep." Videl nodded and they made their way to the bed. They lied down comfortably in bed and wrapped their arms (and tails) around each other, drifting off into peaceful slumber.

The next morning

The morning went as usual, Goten jumped on Gohan and Videl in order to wake them up, Chichi yelled at him, telling him not to do that again as he might hurt the unborn child. Gohan dressed in a grey t-shirt that read Capsule Corp in black letters on the front and wore normal blue jeans. Videl wore a plain blue oversized shirt and jean-shorts that went down to her knees. After breakfast, Goku went out to catch more fish and Goten went to watch cartoons, leaving Chichi to do all the dishes, not that she minded.

Gohan and Videl walked into the living room, which had shades of orange and yellow coming from the sunrise, and found Goten flipping carelessly through the TV channels looking for a cartoon channel.

-The weather should be *bzzt* call 1-800-3344 *bzzt* and the game's highlights are *bzzt* (crowd cheering) ! I would like to ask you about Videl! *bzzt*- Gohan stepped forward; he wanted to know what they were saying about his mate.

"Goten, go back to that one okay?" Goten looked up and gave his brother a confused look, but decided to change the channel back anyway. Goten also wanted to know what they were saying about his sister. Chichi walked into the living room at the exact time that Gohan told Goten to change the channel.

"What's going on?" Chichi looked at Gohan for an explanation and Gohan looked back at her.

"They were talking about Videl on one of the channels and I wanted to know what they were saying about her." Chichi nodded and looked toward the TV and Goten changed the channel. Videl was more afraid then curious about what they were saying about her.

: I hope they don't say anything bad about me: Videl said through their bond. Gohan had a bad feeling that the thing that was going to say about Videl wasn't going to be good. Hercule is a pretty big sore loser.

: I'm sure it'll be fine: Gohan said back and they all looked on when the TV screen showed at a press conference with hundreds of reporters trying to get information out of him.

! Could you tell us why your daughter is missing? - One of the reporters asked the man. Hercule had already planned a little speech about why his daughter was gone. In his eyes, he was the smartest person in the world! He always thought ahead of everything!

-Oh her! Videl is a spoiled little slut! She ran away with some scrawny punk! She's worth nothing anymore! Especially not the Satan name! That's why I disowned her! I'll just get another, better daughter to replace her! - With that all the reporters went nuts, asking questions left and right.

"Goten, you can change the channel now." Gohan said in an unusually calm tone through clenched teeth. Goten could tell, by the tone of his big brother's voice that he wasn't in a mood for argument and would probably destroy the TV if Goten didn't do what he said. So Goten changed the channel again in search for his cartoons.

Videl and Chichi were fuming, there was practically steam coming out of their ears! Chichi was the first to gather her wits, and when she did, she kept screaming about how disrespectful the man was and how he could rot in hell and how dare he say that about what was once his daughter.

Gohan acted like he was calm on the outside, but inside, he was screaming every curse at Hercule possible! Videl could most likely hear his thoughts but he didn't give a damn! How dare he call Videl a slut?

Gohan took some deep breaths to calm down and took Videl's open hand. Videl's other hand was clenched in a fist and her tail was completely puffed up and thrashing around angrily, showing just how angry she was. Videl looked over at Gohan when he grabbed her hand.

: Let's go to my room so you can calm down. : Gohan said through their bond and Videl nodded. Gohan led her to his room, even though she knew where it was, but she let him do it anyway. They stopped at Gohan's bedroom door and Gohan calmly opened it, allowing Videl to go in first, and then shutting the door behind him.

After about 10 minutes, Videl was sitting on Gohan's lap, completely calmed down, after Gohan rubbed her back, she was instantly better. It was something that Gohan had learned over the years. One way to calm Videl down was to give her a back rub.

Videl let out a sigh of relief and relaxation and looked out Gohan's bedroom as her mate continued to give her a back rub. Videl noticed that there were dark thunderstorm clouds coming in, but ignored them and rested her head on her mate's muscular chest.

Videl decided to use a trick on Gohan that she also learned over the years that she had known him. Videl reached out with her hand and began to lovingly stroke Gohan's tail. Gohan started purring, Videl loved it when he did that, it was just so cute! Videl knew not to stroke too hard or on the base of his tail. She knew that when she did that, his instincts took over and he became very….animalistic.

Gohan decided to try this trick on Videl, if it worked on him, it would most likely work on Videl too. So Gohan stopped rubbing her with his left arm and began stroking her tail, which was coiled up next to her. Videl felt herself purring uncontrollably and she liked it! It felt pleasurable for some reason, she didn't care why.

Gohan and Videl just did that for a while and by now, the thunderstorm was almost right above them. It cast gloomy and grey shadows across the landscape. Gohan started to feel a very slight pain in his chest now, it wasn't just uncomfortable, and it was now turning into pain. Videl sensed this and turned around in her mate's lap so she was facing him. Her legs were on both sides of him and the only thing that was keeping her from falling was Gohan's lap.

"Gohan, I starting to get worried about you. You seem to be slightly in pain and not much can hurt you on this planet." Videl said in a worried tone and outside, they could hear the sound of thunder, it sounded slightly close, but it wasn't dangerous. Gohan gave Videl a reassuring smile and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Don't worry Vi, I'll be perfectly fine, I promise." Having said that, Gohan leaned forward and kissed Videl and she happily returned by wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan's tongue brushed Videl's lower lip, begging for an entrance and Videl opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to wrestle hers. Videl leaned forward so that they fell onto the bed with her on top. Just as Gohan started to pull up on the hem of her shirt up, Goten burst into the room.

"I left my toy car in here!" Goten exclaimed and ran toward Gohan's bed. Just as it seemed that he was going to jump on, he suddenly dove down under the bed and came back up a moment later with a little red car in his hands. Goten ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, completely oblivious to what was going on in the room.

Gohan and Videl looked at the door, then back at each other, then back at the door, then back at each other, trying to confirm if that actually just happened. Gohan laughed and shook his head.

"So we could have been having sex and he wouldn't have even noticed." Gohan said and Videl laughed, it was true, at the speed Goten's mind was racing, he most likely wouldn't have realized that anything was going on in there.

"Apparently…..if he comes back in about 10 more minutes he just might walk in on us." Videl said seductively and kissed Gohan deeply again. This time, as Gohan was lifting the hem of her shirt, there was a blinding flash of light and a loud clap of thunder and then it was completely dark. Not pitch black, but dark enough that you could trip over something.

Gohan sighed in frustration, Videl giggled at this and leaned in to whisper in her mate's ear, just in case some else were to walk in on them.

"Don't worry; we'll have our fun tonight." Videl whispered and Gohan smiled. Videl lied on top of Gohan and rested her head on Gohan's rock hard chest. Videl could hear Gohan's heartbeat and it seemed…odd. She didn't know what it was about it but ignored it and listened to the rain instead.

Both half-saiyans stayed in that position, neither wanting to let go of the other. Goku opened the door quietly and stepped in. Gohan and Videl turned their heads to look at him and Goku noticed that their tails had unconsciously tied themselves together, a sign of true mates.

"A lightning bolt struck the generator; we won't have power for a while. Did you know that Goten is terrified of the dark?" Both Gohan and Videl laughed, they heard another clap of thunder and the rain got slightly harder.

"Wow, a super saiyan that's afraid of the dark, almost as funny as a super saiyan that's afraid of needles." Everyone laughed at that one, no one except for Goku knew exactly why he was afraid of needles, but that was one thing that Goku refused to tell anyone for some reason.

"Well, gotta go make sure Goten didn't wet himself." Goku waved and exited the room shutting the door behind him. All of them used to never shut doors behind themselves. But Chichi quickly got rid of that habit.

Gohan and Videl lied on the bed just listening to the soothing sound of the rain hitting the window and roof until the power came back on.

Chichi had some leftovers that the saiyans ate since she couldn't cook anything without any power. After that, everyone made their way to bed and Gohan and Videl had the 'fun' that they promised each other earlier.

End of chapter 12

So how did you like that one? Review and give me your opinions! They are always welcome!

DBZ Abridged quote of the day

"Nail! There is an albino Namekian standing behind you. Kill it like the rest."-Guru


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey there again guys! I'm going strong when it comes to updating now. Anyway, just keep those reviews coming and I'll keep updating. A few time jumps here. Most of you will most likely find this one boring because….well, you'll see! It will also get more exciting too. I'll give you 2 spoilers for the next chapter. Spoiler 1 : Capsule Corp BBQ Spoiler 2 : Drunk Gohan

Disclaimer: Why do we even need these?

Gohan woke up to the sight of Videl sprawled out on top of him. Gohan smiled, he was lucky to have a girl like her. Strong, determined, stubborn, loyal, and has a lot of pride, as do all saiyans. Sunlight was filtering through Gohan's bedroom window, giving the whole room a yellowish glow. There was some clothing scattered across the room, some of it was Gohan's, some of it wasn't.

The moment of peace was short lived though, as Goten burst into the room, startling both saiyans and making them fall out of the bed.

"GOHANVIDELGETUPMOMSAYSTHATICAN'THAVEBREAKFASTUNTILYOUGETUPSOGETOUTHEREIWANTMYBREAKFAST!" Goten yelled in one breath. Gohan and Videl were now lying on the floor in a heap, both dazed and wondering what just happened to them.

(Gohan Videl get up mom says that I can't have breakfast until you get up so get out here I want my breakfast)

Gohan lifted his head up off the floor to find Goten looking at him with the puppy dog eyes. Gohan sighed in defeat and let his head drop back down and hit his bedroom floor. No one could resist Goten's puppy dog eyes, not yet at least.

"All right fine, we'll get up. Just let us get showered okay?" Gohan said still half asleep. Goten nodded and ran out Gohan's bedroom door, heading somewhere else in to house. Gohan growled, Goten was one of the best alarm clocks in the universe. Videl sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn.

"Not exactly the way I want to wake up, but if we don't hurry I think he'll come back." Videl said groggily. Videl put on one of her oversized shirts and made her way to the bathroom. Gohan stood up and pulled his boxers on, heading toward the bathroom to join Videl in the shower.

15 minutes later

Gohan and Videl got dressed in their orange and blue gis that Chichi had just recently washed. Both saiyans made their way to the kitchen, where they saw Goku try to grab a sausage but Chichi knocked away his hand with hers. Goten was staring at the food with drool coming down the corner of his mouth, just a normal morning in the Son home.

10 minutes later

After breakfast, the saiyans were about to go about their business when someone knocked at the door. Goten ran up and opened the door, they were met with the smiling face of the blue haired genius herself, Bulma Briefs.

"Hey guys! It's been a while! How are you guys doing?" Bulma asked, everyone looked exactly the same as last time she saw them, except for Videl. Her stomach was bigger than last time Bulma saw her.

"Hey Bulma! What brings ya here?" Goku asked in his usual cheerful tone that could vaporize anyone's bad mood, except for Vegeta's, he was still and egg waiting to be cracked. Bulma smiled at them and pulled out a blue capsule. "Uhh, what's that Bulma?" Goku asked and Bulma flipped it around in her hand.

"It's a gift" Goku's face lit up with curiosity like a kid at a candy store. Sometimes people think that Goku is just a little boy trapped inside a man's body. Gohan and Videl looked at each other in confusion, what kind of gift was it, and who was it for? Goten came running up with his hands outstretched, but before he could reach the mysterious capsule, Bulma lifted it up so it was too high for him to reach. Everyone but Goku inwardly laughed at the fact that Goten wasn't smart enough to think of flying.

"Sorry buddy but this isn't for you…it's for Gohan and Videl." Goten stopped trying to get the capsule and looked over at his older brother and sister, the matter of whom were just as confused as the little Goku clone was. Bulma walked up to Gohan and handed the large blue Capsule to him.

"What exactly is it?" Gohan asked her while inspecting the Capsule, looking for the number code on it, which helps identify which Capsule has what in it, but didn't find any. Bulma smiled at him, then, an idea popped into her head, but she would tell them later.

"It's a capsule house, the newest model too. It's got a fence and everything." Bulma stated and Gohan looked at her in confusion. He didn't know why Bulma was giving them a Capsule house. That was the exact moment that Chichi decided to come out of the kitchen.

"But why did you give us one?" Gohan asked, he honestly didn't know why she was giving them one. They had enough space in the house they were in right now…..but when the baby is born….now it was all starting to come together. Bulma realized that they weren't going to have enough room in the house they were in right now to raise a child. So, Bulma makes them a Capsule House, and gives it to them as a little present! Gohan had it all figured out now, and since Videl could read his thoughts, so did she.

"Well, when that baby comes, you two will need some more room to raise it. You will also get more alone time without 'disturbing' everyone else." Bulma stated and both saiyans blushed before nodding. Everyone went outside and stepped into the damp, dew covered grass to see where Gohan and Videl would place their house. The couple was also unsure of where to place the new building.

: Where do you think we should put it? : Gohan asked Videl through the bond as he took to the sky. After Gohan reached a good height where he could see almost everything in the area, he started looking around, trying to spot a good area to place their new home.

: I don't know, we could always carve out an area in the forest so we can put the house there : Gohan shook his head, he didn't want to damage the environment, it looked beautiful just the way it already did.

: No, I'd rather not damage the environment here. : Videl nodded and they began to search through the forest, but they couldn't find anywhere that was suitable to live. Wither it had too many trees, was too rocky, or just wasn't very good land. Then that's when they both realized that the only place they could live out here was next to the Son house.

Gohan and Videl flew back to where everyone was hanging out and landed, making a squishing sound as they touched the still damp ground. Bulma and Chichi walked up to them, wondering where the couple decided to place their house.

"So… did you decide on where you are going to place your new living space?" Bulma asked, but before either of them had the time to answer, Chichi butted in.

"Please don't tell me it's far away!" Chichi yelled, she was really afraid that she wouldn't be able to see her baby for long periods of time if he lived far away. Gohan laughed and shook his head, his mother worried way too much. She always worried too much, ever since he was kidnapped by Piccolo, Chichi had been overprotective over him. Chichi also never really took a liking to Piccolo, in her eyes; Piccolo could steal Gohan away from her at any moment. But in reality, Piccolo couldn't kidnap Gohan if he tried his hardest.

"No, it's okay mom. Actually, we decided to live next to you guys! There isn't anywhere else that we can live that wont damage the environment, and this is one of the few places that I actually care about." Gohan stated and Chichi burst into tears of joy. She would be able to see her baby every day, and soon, she will be able to hold a little grandchild in her arms.

While Chichi was off in dream land, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, and Bulma walked over so that they were to the right of the Son house so that they could place the new house down. Gohan looked at Bulma and she nodded her head in confirmation.

Gohan tossed the Capsule forward and when it landed there was a large puff of smoke. After the smoke cleared, everyone but Bulma gasped in surprise. Standing there, was a large, white, domed shaped house that was bigger that Goku and Chichi's. (It basically looks like his house in GT, if you haven't seen it…then too bad) Gohan was so happy that he gave Bulma a hug. Yes, Gohan, the guy that never hugged anyone except Videl since the Cell Games, actually hugged Bulma.

"Thank you Bulma" Gohan said as he released her from the thank you hug. Bulma just smiled at them, she felt happy for them, they were about to start a new life together, and they were happy with it.

"Let's go inside" Bulma said, Gohan and Videl nodded while Gohan held Videl's hand and laced his fingers with hers. Everyone walked up to the new house in awe. Bulma gave Videl the key and she unlocked the door.

(Note that the inside will be different from GT and how it was at the end of DBZ)

To their right was the living room, which had three couches and a flat screen TV. The living room had white walls with a tint of grey to them. Everyone walked forward and found themselves in the kitchen, and it was saiyan sized. There were two XXL stoves and sinks and it had a marble counter with a large microwave. The kitchen also had a tile floor and a table for eating of course and the coolest thing in the kitchen was the refrigerator and the freezer. Whenever you took food out of it, closed it, then opened it again, the food would be replenished and fresh. When Gohan asked Bulma how she managed to pull that off, she just said that she had her ways.

Next they moved toward the stairs, which could be accessed by the living room. There was a hallway next to the stairs and everyone went into it. There were three rooms, two on the right and one on the left. The one on the right was a study that Chichi insisted on being in the house. (Yes Chichi helped make the house) and the one on the left was a library that was also Chichi's doing. The other one on the right was an average bathroom.

Everybody moved to the other side of the living room, which had another set of stairs and a hallway next to it. Everyone proceeded through the hallway and just like the other one, it had two rooms on the right, and one room on the left.

One room on the right was a guest bedroom and the other room on the right was another bathroom. The room on the left was a playroom. The playroom had colorful walls that were easy to clean; there were multiple toys and toy boxes in the room also.

Everyone went upstairs and found that it had one large O-shaped hallway with a bunch of rooms on the right side and a bunch of windows on the left. The O shaped hallway wasn't a complete circle. The master bedroom extended through the hallway so it could have a balcony outside.

Everyone checked all the rooms and found multiple children's bedrooms (Chichi's doing, she expects a lot of grandkids) and multiple guest bedrooms, an office, a laundry room, a closet full of cleaning stuff, a game room, bathrooms, a gravity room that could go up to 100,000,000 times earth's normal gravity. Just to piss Vegeta off, Bulma made the Gravity room lock a voice command, and it didn't unlock for Vegeta's voice, and Vegeta couldn't destroy it because he knew that Gohan had a fiery temper, much like his mother.

Now, everyone finally got to the master bedroom, Gohan and Videl opened the door together and were amazed at what they saw. The room was very large, it had a balcony, a queen sized bed, Multiple windows, which could be closed remotely, it had a large walk in closet, already filled with gis of every color, sound proofed walls,(thank you Bulma), a large flat screen TV that slid out of the wall by the push of a button, a large rack with every movie ever created on it (not porn movies, they don't need those), it also had a sound system built into the walls with the best quality sounds possible, and all kinds of other stuff that I don't have time to list.

The master bathroom was amazing too, it had a large, light-up Jacuzzi, large shower that was also a bathtub, which the water fell from the ceiling so it felt like rain, it had a full length mirror on the wall, and a sink with cabinets under it that had all the little bathroom stuff like soap and body wash and shaving cream, but it had every kind that you could imagine. Videl ordered Bulma to get rid of all the makeup as the pregnant girl hated it and never used it. They probably wouldn't use half the stuff under that sink! But it never hurts to have it.

Everyone returned to the living room, Goku was completely baffled that his son was going to be living in this! Gohan and Videl were also surprised; they didn't expect Chichi and Bulma to go that far with their house! Gohan turned to Bulma, who was busy thinking to herself.

"Hey, Bulma…" Bulma broke out of her trance and looked at Gohan.

"Hmm?" Gohan smiled at her, he was truly grateful and thankful for what the two women did just for him and his mate.

"It's perfect, I know that we'll have a great time living here" Videl nodded in agreement, it was true, Videl would love this place. It was large, but not dark and intimidating like Hercule's mansion. Videl actually thought that it was a little too much but she knew that nothing would change Chichi or Bulma's mind about this.

"Thanks guys, just be sure not to stay in the house too long and go outside like you normally do." Gohan and Videl nodded, Gohan was really happy about the fridge that always had food in it and never ran out. Videl was just happy that she had a place to live with her mate and not be bothered by pesky family members. Don't get her wrong, she loved her family to death, it's just that sometimes they could be pretty crazy and annoying.

"I'm going to visit often!" Goku exclaimed out of nowhere and Gohan gave his father a suspicious look. Gohan knew exactly why Goku wanted to visit often, for the fridge of never ending food.

"You just want the fridge don't you?" Gohan said accusingly at his father and Goku whistled suspiciously before saying gotta go and instant transmissioning out of there. Gohan, Videl, and Bulma just started laughing at the childish sight of Goku acting like a child that got busted eating a cookie out of the cookie jar.

Finally, Bulma stopped laughing and looked towards the couple that had just got their laughing under control. No one knew how Goku always brought a positive mood with him wherever he went. But as innocent and childish as Goku can be, he is the complete opposite in battle. Bulma spoke up.

"Well guys I had better get going, oh, and before I forget, there will be a BBQ at my place tomorrow, be there!" Bulma said before running out of the house and into her jet copter. She did all this before the saiyans even had time to say 'goodbye'. Gohan and Videl just shrugged their shoulders and closed the door and went to explore more of their new house.

Holy Crap! That was long! Almost 3,000 words! Well, maybe to some of you that's not very long, but to a person who is used to writing chapters of 2,000 words, that's freaking long! Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! My fingers hurt! This time I'm doing a DBZ Abridged scene of the day

Dragon ball z abridged scene of the day

"All right maggots listen up! Popo's 'bout to teach you the pecking order. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Popo's stool, Kami, then Popo. Any questions?" –

"Yeah I-*smack* AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...*ding*-Krillen

"Enjoy the climb back up BITCH! Now any more questions?...Good, then we can begin."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hit the 15,000 word mark suckers! Sorry, you're not suckers; you're actually all awesome for reviewing and telling me what you think. You should be proud of yourselves! Those who have reviewed have saved this story. Without you I never would have kept it going, you rule! If you are wondering why Gohan hasn't been training recently….we'll get to that, but it's not an accident, it was intentional. Actually, in this one, he does train a little. Gohan will be drunk in this chapter. But he might not react in the way that most of you think. Those of you who know what is happening to Gohan will know why I'm not having him transform. Those of you who don't… you'll figure it out eventually. Oh, and I forgot to mention that they also have a room with the newest model regeneration tanks next to the gravity room, and can even be accessed by the gravity room itself. Yes, I know, Gohan is spoiled. The rest of the Z-Fighters haven't seen Gohan since the Cell games and Bulma invited everyone. One last thing, I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE SO CHECK IT OUT! I NEED TO KNOW BECAUSE THE DECISION WILL BE MADE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IF NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE VOTE THEN I'LL MAKE THE DECISION FOR MYSELF! Okay I'm done.

Disclaimer-idontowndbdbzordbgt

Gohan woke up the next morning and realized that he wasn't in his own bed. Gohan's brain was in panic mode until he remembered what happened yesterday. Gohan looked over and saw Videl sound asleep with her arm around him. Gohan slipped his left arm under her and around her body so he could hold her close.

Videl smiled and snuggled up to his chest, which hurt a little more than it did yesterday, but Gohan ignored it as he closed his eyes and enjoyed staying in this position with the love of his life.

Gohan didn't know how long they were like that but eventually, Videl started stirring and yawned, Gohan always seemed to be the first one to wake up in the morning. Videl opened her eyes slightly and lightly kissed her mate.

"Hey hun" Videl yawned as she tried to get rid of the grogginess of sleep, but with no avail. As Videl tried to get out of bed, she stumbled and fell out of the bed and would have hit the floor, killing the baby, but Gohan, with his super speed, caught her before she made contact with the ground. Gohan straightened her up and looked her in the eye.

"Be more careful, okay babe?" Gohan said with obvious concern for his mate, and Videl understood that so she sleepily nodded. Videl yawned again and Gohan was wondering why she stumbled off the bed so easily. Videl obviously read his thoughts and answered his question before he could even ask it.

"The weight of the baby most likely put me off balance" Gohan nodded and released Videl and both of them walked to the bathroom to test out the new shower. After their shower, Videl went downstairs to make breakfast, Videl wasn't too sure about it because she had never cooked before because all her food was cooked either by the chefs at Hercule's mansion, or Chichi cooked it. So this was her first time.

Gohan was in the gravity room under 500,000 times earth's gravity in his base form, doing 1-finger pushups at the moment. Training at this level in you base form is something that Vegeta only dreams of. Gohan figured out that if you get stronger in your base form, you get stronger in all your forms.

For example: Gohan trains in gravity that you should only train at in super saiyan form, in his base form. When his base form get's strong enough to stand the gravity, then the base form alone was as strong as a super saiyan, and the super saiyan form was even stronger.

"One-million nine hundred thousand nine hundred and ninety eight… one-million nine hundred thousand nine hundred and ninety nine…" Videl opened the door, automatically shutting off the gravity as to not hurt the person coming in. Gohan looked up and smiled at his mate. Videl was wearing a yellow shirt with the word FIGHT on the front and was wearing jean shorts. Gohan was wearing an orange and blue gi as usual. (I just think he looks cooler wearing that.)

"Breakfast is ready." Videl said and Gohan did one more one-fingered push up and then stood up. Videl walked out of the gravity room and Gohan followed closely behind her. Videl noticed that he was all sweaty and had to admit that it looked pretty hot. Gohan sniffed the air and noticed that everything smelled delicious; Gohan's mouth was already watering at the scent of the food.

When they got to the kitchen, Gohan widened his eyes, there were pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs, hash browns, everything, and not only that, it all looked perfect. Videl pulled out a chair for him to sit in and Gohan gave her a smile and sat down in the chair. The table was completely filled up with food and Videl sat in the chair across from him so she could see exactly what his reaction was to tasting her food.

"Eat something! Tell me how it tastes!" Videl demanded and Gohan nodded quickly before grabbing a handful of bacon. A handful of bacon to a saiyan was like having a small piece to a human. Gohan shoved all the bacon in his mouth and widened his eyes. Videl took this as a sign that it tasted bad and lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I tried, I really did. But I-"No, it's great! It tastes just like Chichi's! Are you sure that this is your first time?" Gohan cut her off and Videl was about to accuse him of lying but realized that Gohan was a terrible liar, and she would notice it if he were lying. So, Videl just smiled and nodded, before taking her own handful of bacon from the mountainous pile and shoved it in her mouth.

'Mmm, this does taste just like Chichi's cooking! I guess all those years of watching her cook and taking notes really paid off!' Gohan smirked at her like he had just figured out her biggest secret. Gohan loved this bond, it meant that Videl couldn't keep any secrets from him, but that door swung both ways. Gohan also couldn't keep any secrets from Videl, not that he did in the first place.

"So, you took notes by watching my mother eh?" Videl's face turned slightly red with embarrassment and nodded her head before taking a pancake off the pile.

'Stupid bond' Videl thought before both saiyans dug into the meal.

6:05 PM

"Come on Gohan we've gotta get going!" Videl yelled as she made her way out the door. Gohan came running down the stairs and ran out the door to catch up with his mate. Videl just amirked and locked the door, then put the key in her pocket. Gohan and Videl wrapped their tails around their waists and took off into the sky, heading for west city. Gohan and Videl watched as the sun set behind the horizon, casting purple, red, and orange colors all over the landscape. Also making the clouds look like they turned a different color. Gohan and Videl loved the feeling of the Gohan looked back at Videl and noticed that the way she was looking at the sun made her eyes sparkle.

Gohan thought that she looked beautiful in this light, but the moment was gone all too soon as the sun set further and no longer cast the orange and red colors everywhere. Gohan didn't know why, but he was completely out of breath and his chest hurt. Videl noticed this and was immediately worried, they didn't use that much energy, so why was Gohan out of breath already? Videl didn't know why but she was getting an odd vibe from this whole situation. Like something bad was going to happen, and soon.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Gohan nodded and continued flying, even though he felt as if he didn't have any energy left. He didn't get it! He didn't train that hard did he? Even if he did, he would have recovered by now. The only other time that this happened is…no. It wasn't possible, he couldn't have it could he? No, it was probably just a coincidence. But as Gohan kept flying, that thought was always at the back of his mind. What if he did have it?

6:15 P.M

Gohan and Videl were apparently the last ones to arrive, as Gohan couldn't go very fast because he was just completely out of energy. So, they ended up being the last one's to arrive. When Gohan landed, everyone but Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, 18, and Piccolo looked at him funny. But those 8 people who did recognize him wanted to keep quiet and see where this was headed. Apparently the other Z-Fighters didn't recognize him, well, he did lose the innocent look that he always had on his face, Gohan now had an intimidating and serious expression, and he did grow a little…a lot.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked, honestly not knowing who just came to the party. He looked kinda like Gohan, but this guy didn't have the innocent look that Gohan always had, this guy looked intimidating and serious and Yamcha didn't like it at all.

Gohan growled, they don't even recognize him? How dare they? Goku noticed that his son was sweating and was out of breath.

'Why is he out of breath? Did he have some fun with Videl before he got here? No, he would have his breath back by now; I have a bad feeling about this.' Goku thought to himself as Gohan looked at the Z-Fighters with frustration. Yamcha got in a fighting stance, as did Tien, and Krillen. 18 chuckled to herself as she watched the pitiful display that the Z-Fighters were putting on.

Gohan smirked; he was going to have a little fun with this. Gohan quickly informed the ones who knew it was him of what he was doing and they all agreed to it. Gohan cracked his knuckles, then his neck, and didn't change his expression at all.

"Come at me, come at me or I'll destroy the entire planet!" Gohan said and it was creepy how well he did it, if Goku didn't know better, he would think that his son really was evil! Krillen growled, he didn't know why this guy looked so familiar but he didn't care right now. He was going to stop this villan from destroying the planet! (yeah right)

"Like hell you will!" Krillen yelled and all the Z-Fighters, except for Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Goku and 18, charged at Gohan and started throwing their most powerful punches at him, but they weren't affecting him at all! They were lucky that Videl stepped back, because if one of them missed and accidently punched Videl, Gohan would be in an outrage Gohan didn't even flinch, not one tiny muscle on his body moved as they attacked him with all their power.

Gohan finally broke out laughing, as did all the others who recognized him, except Piccolo, he just smiled. The green namekian hardly ever laughed. Vegeta was even laughing! Vegeta was laughing at the stupidity of the other Z-Fighters that couldn't even recognize one of their own!

The Z-Fighters that attacked Gohan looked around in confusion at the others that were laughing. Was this some kind of joke? Suddenly, Gohan's laughs turned into coughs. Everyone stopped and looked at Gohan worriedly as Gohan stopped coughing. Videl walked up and looked him in the eye, which she had to look upwards to do. Gohan nodded, telling Videl that he was fine through their bond. Videl sighed and stepped back and Goku spoke up.

"You alright son?" Gohan nodded and the Z-Fighters that attacked him gasped at the revelation. Son? Goten was already here and the only other kid that Goku had was…

"Gohan?" Krillen asked while squinting at him to get a closer look to see if it actually was him. Yamcha shook his head, there was no way, absolutely no way this was the sweet innocent Gohan, it just wasn't possible. Gohan nodded his head and everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me. So is that how you welcome all your old friends?" Gohan asked and Krillen ran up and shook Gohan's hand. Gohan accidentally hurt Krillen's hand because he gripped it a little too hard. Krillen yelped and yanked his hand away and began inspecting it. Krillen realized that it was no major damage so he returned his attention back to Gohan. Krillen noticed the short haired girl next to him, obviously shorter, had jet black hair and was a little too close to Gohan to be just a friend. Krillen didn't even notice the tail that was wrapped around her waist.

Krillen got a sly grin on his face, he was going to have some fun embarrassing Gohan, little did he know that pretty much nothing embarrassed Gohan now.

"So Gohan is that your girlfriend?" Krillen asked in a teasing manner, but the weirdest thing is that Gohan didn't falter, stutter, or even have a hint of red on his cheeks. Gohan smirked cockily and Vegeta was pretty proud about how this kid turned out. He was acting like a real saiyan and not some emotional human.

"No Krillen, she's not my girlfriend" Gohan said in an emotionless tone and Krillen snickered. Krillen thought he had won this, he was dead wrong.

"Yeah sure she isn't" Krillen was starting to get disappointed, he still didn't get a reaction from Gohan yet and he was running out of ideas. But before Krillen could speak again, Gohan spoke up.

"She's my mate" Everyone's jaws (Except for the Son family, Vegeta, Trunks and Bulma) dropped to the floor. They all knew that saiyans referred to their wives as mates, and in order to claim a mate you had to have sex with them. The Z-Fighters weren't ready to accept the fact that the once shy, innocent Gohan lost his virginity.

Yamcha looked over to Videl and noticed that she had a tail, Yamcha's eyes widened and he pointed toward the tail. Just as Krillen was about to ask about it, Gohan waved them off and told them that he would explain later.

Chichi and Bulma announced that the food was ready and that it was in the back yard, where no reporters could get in. There were piles and piles of hot dogs on the tables that were set up and the saiyans dug right into them.

Everyone was so used to a saiyan's eating habits that it didn't faze them at all and they just kept eating like nothing was happening. When the saiyans were done they sighed in satisfaction and patted their full stomachs.

3 hours later, the party was in full swing, the dance floor was ready, the music was blaring, the games were out, the alcohol was out too, but Videl had to avoid that because she was pregnant and she didn't want to harm the baby. Videl and Gohan sat down at one of the tables that were far away from the music that practically blasted out their ears. All the saiyans were away from the loud booming speakers as to protect their hyper sensitive ears.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks, do you want something?" Gohan asked as he got up out of his seat, which was right next to Videl. Gohan was planning on getting a beer. He never drank beer before and he wasn't someone to back down to a challenge, his saiyan pride just wouldn't allow that.

"Just some water" Videl told her mate and he headed over to get them their drinks.

Videl's POV

Gohan left to get their drinks and Videl watched the unusual crowd converse and enjoy themselves. It was odd, not one person here was normal. There was a famous baseball player, a monk, a little doll lookin guy, a guy with three eyes, a talking pig, a seven foot tall green alien, and other aliens among them. Yep, they were a very unusual group.

Suddenly, an old man with sunglasses on sat down next to her. (guess who)

"Hey there pretty girl, what's your name?" The old man asked, Videl knew exactly who this was from Gohan's memories. This was master roshi, an old perverted man that taught Goku martial arts.

"I'm Videl" Videl said cautiously, based off Gohan's memories, she wanted to avoid this man as much as she could.

"Videl huh, that's a sweet name, for a sweet girl too" Roshi acted like he fell down and his face landed right on her breasts.

Gohan's POV

Gohan walked up to one of the many oversized coolers and opened it up. There was a beer right on the top that Gohan grabbed. Gohan couldn't see any water bottles on the top of the ice so he fished through the ice with his hand, hoping to find a water bottle buried within the ice.

So far, Gohan hadn't found one and his arm was starting to get cold so he pulled his arm out of the ice, closed the lid to the cooler, and opened up the one right next to it. There was a water bottle right on the top.

Gohan growled in annoyance as he grabbed the water bottle and shut the blue cooler. Gohan held the drinks in his hands and walked back over to where his and Videl's table was located. Gohan saw Master Roshi talking to Videl and his mate was trying as hard as she could to avoid him without leaving the table.

'No you fucking don't Roshi!' Videl didn't seem to hear his thoughts; normally they heard each other's thoughts when they paid attention on doing it, which Videl didn't seem to be doing right now. Gohan out the drinks on a nearby table so he could deal with Roshi, but what he saw when he looked back at the table angered him to no end.

Roshi purposefully fell forward so that his face landed on Videl's breasts. Videl gasped in surprise and Gohan dashed toward the old man and in the blink of an eye, had Roshi held up by the neck. Roshi was gasping for air and Gohan tightened his grip on the man's neck.

Gohan was seeing red; no one touched his mate like that except him! He was angry with Sharpner but now, he was completely pissed. Videl didn't care what Gohan did to the old man, she was equally as pissed and disgusted as Gohan was. By now, everyone had their attention on Gohan. Everybody thought that Gohan was playing around except for Vegeta and Videl.

"That old man never learns" Bulma said, shaking her head. Everyone laughed and agreed with her (Except Vegeta, Videl, and Gohan). But the laughing stopped when Gohan clenched his teeth and he tightened his grip even more on the poor old man's neck. Piccolo had only seen this side to Gohan a few times. The first time was when he was training the boy and Goku's old space pod projected the image of the moon and Gohan got, animalistic. The second time was during the cell games when he transformed into a super saiyan two.

They all widened their eyes; this wasn't the Gohan that they knew. The Gohan they knew would probably just grab Roshi and throw him off, but this Gohan? He was ruthlessly strangling the man. Goku reacted quickly and used instant transmission to teleport behind Gohan. Goku laid a hand on Gohan's shoulder; Gohan let out a snarl and snapped his head in Goku's direction. This was not the Gohan that he knew; this was a whole new side to Gohan that he kept hidden from the world, only showing it in desperate times, like the cell games.

"Gohan let him go. He didn't mean anything. Roshi was doing what Roshi does." Goku said in a serious voice. Gohan sighed and threw the old man into the ground. Effectively knocking him out and creating a small crater.

Gohan shook Goku's hand off his shoulder and walked over to the table where he left the drinks. Gohan grabbed the drinks and went back to the table that Videl was seated at. Taking a few deep breaths along the way to calm himself down. Gohan sat down next to Videl and gave her the water bottle. Gohan cracked open his beer and noticed that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What are you all staring at?" Gohan said so that everyone could her him and immediately, everyone looked away and began whispering to each other. Gohan rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. It wasn't that bad, he could see why so many people drank it. It didn't matter how much he drinks though, his liver won't be affected in the slightest.

Goku walked over to Vegeta looking for answers. Vegeta just grunted, knowing why Goku walked over to him in the first place, before Goku could even speak, Vegeta began answering Goku's unspoken question.

"The brat was defending his mate, he was being controlled by his instincts." Vegeta told Goku and Goku looked deep in thought before figuring something out.

"Well then why didn't I ever do that?" Vegeta just snorted and began to walk away.

"Because you're an idiot" Goku just grumbled saying that he wasn't an idiot and Vegeta was really mean. Goku really is a child on the inside. Krillen sat down next to Gohan and Videl and noticed that there were actually 4 kis that seemed to be at the table. Krillen looked around the table and didn't see anyone else near it. They were too afraid of what Gohan would do to them if they got near Videl.

"Hey Gohan, did you notice that there are four kis at this table and there are only three of us here?" Gohan nodded and didn't even turn in Krillen's direction before speaking.

"Videl's pregnant." Krillen fell off the bench in surprise and everyone looked toward Gohan and Videl again.

"V-V-Videl's p-pregnant?" Krillen exclaimed loud enough that everyone could hear. Everyone was silent, they couldn't believe it, not only did Gohan have a mate, but he was about to be a father soon too. Gohan growled as he began to get annoyed, what was so interesting about him?

"Seriously! What is so interesting about me?" Gohan yelled and everyone looked away. Gohan was starting to get sick of this party, were all the Z-Fighters always this annoying? Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest as she began to get sleepy. Gohan decided that they were going to go home, because it looked like Videl was about to fall asleep right there. Gohan picked up his mate bridal style, Videl didn't care though, it allowed her a more comfortable position.

"All right guys, I'm going home! Videl's about to fall asleep." Gohan yelled and saw Goten and Trunks throwing water balloons at people. Just as one was about to make contact with him he let go of Videl's legs, used instant transmission, and wrapped his arm around Videl's legs again before she could even notice that he had let go.

Gohan walked upstairs with Videl in his arms. Gohan was glad that he left the bedroom door open, because if he had closed it, then he wouldn't have been able to open it with Videl in his arms. Gohan could hear Videl's soft snoring, which meant that she had fallen asleep. Gohan gently pulled the covers back, laid Videl down on the bed, and pulled the covers back up.

Gohan undressed and put on some dark blue pajama pants and climbed into bed with Videl. Videl unconsciously wrapped her arms around Gohan and hugged herself close to him. Gohan smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate, enjoying the closeness that they shared and drifted off into sleep.

Holy crap! That was the longest chapter that I have ever written! Over 4,000 words! I know that I said that Gohan would get drunk on this one but the thing with master Roshi kinda replaced that sorry. Anyway, VOTE FOR THE POLL!

Dragon ball z abridged quote of the day

"I'm going to break you…like a Kit Kat bar." –Super Saiyan Goku


End file.
